


How the Supersquad Learned to Knock

by awkward_alien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caught, Caught in the Act, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/F, M/M, PWP, Smut, So many ships, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Everyone keeps getting walked in on and it's a hot mess. Hilarity ensues. This was just something quick and funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sleepy I wrote this at three AM and included all my ships so sorry for any mistakes. I wish I could've included Sanvers but I totally shipped General Danvers first.

Cat and Kara had been together for a little over a year now but they still seemed to be in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, the excitement just never died down. That's how they wound up on Kara's couch in quite the compromising position with Alex screaming something about her eyes and Astra looking dumbfounded.

Kara had just showered getting ready for dinner with her robe slightly agape, Cat couldn't help but stare across the room. Cat licked her lips and made her way over to the taller woman pulling her down for a kiss. Kara nearly stumbled and pulled them both down to the couch with their mouths locked. Cat pulled back with a smirk. "I can't help but think you're teasing me."

"Is that s-" Kara was cut off and her words turned to deep moans as Cat latched onto her neck just above her pulse point. She ran her hands down Kara's abs and pulled the belt to her robe loose. Her hand traveled down to Kara's core and the younger woman let out a short whining sound. Cat rubbed the tips of her fingers over her clit and watched Kara shutter beneath her. Just as her middle finger dipped into Kara's entrance the front door came swinging open.

Apparently Alex decided to use her key without warning as well as being a half hour early. Kara flushed a deep full body red, panicked she shut her robe and flew into the other room, knocking Cat to the floor in the process.

"Were they doing some sort of mating?" Astra whispered to her lover as Alex continued to cover her eyes, blush spreading on her face.

"Who wants to help with dinner!" Kara shouts in feigned excitement emerging from her room fully clothed and pulling a still shocked Cat from the floor. She wanted to avoid her aunt's question being answered and hoped that she would drop it.

-

Astra and Alex had been together for only a few month's before thanksgiving came around and the whole family gathered at Eliza's house. By the time they arrived dinner was still in the oven and they were waiting on Cat and Kara to arrive. They chatted with Hank and Eliza for a while before retreating upstairs to Alex's old bedroom. "So this is where you spent your youth Brave One?" Astra questioned while taking a look around. A few science fair awards and medals caught her eye "You were quite accomplished in your youth, I expected nothing less from you my dear," she said proudly.

Alex blushed, "they were just a few silly experiments nothing complicated."

"Don't doubt yourself," Astra cradles her chin in her right hand "you are brilliant my dear."

Alex looks deep into her eyes before leaning up to kiss the other woman. Before they know it they're on Alex's bed sans clothing. Alex straddles the Kryptonian kissing all over her torso, Alex had been covered in hickeys but Astra didn't bruise so easy, that didn't mean she was going to stop trying. Alex rose up as Astra entered her with two fingers, the older woman lifted her mouth to suckle on her right breast. Alex hadn't been sure how long she could keep quiet as Astra pistoned her fingers in and out at a bruising pace. She leaned down and kissed the general to stifle her moans.

It turns out to be fruitless as Eliza opens the door to let them know Cat and Kara just arrived. "Oh my God!" Eliza shouts and for a moment everyone is frozen in shock. Alex had turned locking eyes with her mother for a split second before she slammed the door shut again. "Just— uhm come down when you're decent." Eliza's voice is muffled by the wood.

Alex groans in both frustration and embarrassment. Astra however doesn't seem all that phased.

When the two come downstairs hand in hand Alex is blushing furiously. Hank can't look them in the eye, Kara tries to stifle her laughter, and Cat gives them a thumbs up. Alex buries herself in Astra's hair, she figures Kara used her super hearing and told Cat what happened. All of a sudden Eliza shouts from the kitchen,"Open door policy all weekend!" Kara can't contain her laughter and Alex scowls at her.

-

No one really knew Mon-El and Winn were together although a few DEO agents had their suspicions. They were always looking at each other across the room, almost lovesick, and they found any excuse to test Mon-El's powers.

Mon-El was working up a sweat managing to make quite a few dents in the steel slab and making a couple 300 pound weights hit their targets, all while Winn compiled the data into his tablet. "How did I do today?" Mon-El questioned while wiping his brow with a towel and smiling.

"Perfect." Winn said looking mesmerized.

Down the corridor in the central hub Hank and Alex were also going over Mon-El's Progress. "I think soon he'll be ready to go out in the field." Alex commented.

"Who's going to take him?" Hank questioned, eyeing the two sisters.

Kara raised her hands in defeat. "Oh no, not this time, I tried. Besides I think it's Alex's turn by now."

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister. "Fine but you're in charge of his indoor combat training." She decided.

"Fair enough."

Meanwhile Mon-El had already gotten Winn out of his shirt and was playing at the button of his trousers. The smaller man had been situated in the Daxamite's lap taking labored breaths. Mon-El pepperd his face with kisses and unzipped Winn's trousers, watching as he blushed and hardened. "You humans are so delicate and I love it." Mon-El whispered against the shell of his ear. Winn whimpered pitifully on the verge of begging.

"Mon please f-faster damn it." Winn's words were lost in a moan as Mon-El wrapped his hands around his length and stroked him lightly. Still it felt like it wasn't enough. Winn lowered his head to Mon-El's shoulder and bit him there. Mon-El smirked and picked up the pace wrapping his other arm securely around the small human. Winn groaned into his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you liked that huh?" Mon-El smirked and kissed the crown of Winn's head. Just then the doors to the training room opened and the trio took a minute to realize what was going on. Winn's head popped up and Mon-El reflexively turned around shielding his human lover's body with his own.

"I can't with you kids. I'm out." Hank mutters as he walks away.

"Why does this keep happening." Alex says with her head in her hands. Kara is pretty sure her jaw is on the floor as she shuts the door.

"Hey he's your problem now," the superhero whispers to her sister.

When the two emerge from the training room trying not to look suspicious it doesn't last long. "Nice moves Daxamite!" Vasquez shouts down the hall with a smirk as she catches sight of them. Winn can't help blushing as Mon-El tilts his head in confusion.

-

Lucy had been visiting her wife at her office, she was supposed to be having lunch with the CEO. It was rare that she and Lena had synchronized free time in their schedules so they valued these rare moments. Although it seemed Lena had more than lunch on her mind as Lucy walked into her office.

Lena had been sat on the edge of her desk in a stunning red dress with lipstick to match doing her signature Luther lip bite. Lucy was going to say something when Lena uncrossed the re-crossed her legs. Clearly she wasn't wearing underwear. Lucy nearly tripped over her own feet to make her way across the room and lock lips with the daring woman.

When they pulled apart Lena smirked. "Eager today are we Miss Lane?"

"You know damn well what you do to me." Lucy growled as she pushed several objects on the desk aside to climb atop her giggling wife. Lucy began suckling on her neck leaving  
love bites in her mouth's wake as she ran her hand along the CEO's thigh hiking up her dress. Unknowingly the two had managed to lean on a panic button alerting a certain super powered alien.

Back at the DEO Winn's computer flashed with an emergency alert. "Supergirl looks like someone triggered a distress signal."

"Where am I going?"

"Lexco—" Kara took off before he had a chance to finish. She feared one of her few closest friends might be in serious danger and nearly broke the sound barrier to get there.

When she arrived on the balcony Kara frantically searched for any sign of danger and rushed into the office.

"LENA! Is everythi-" Kara cut herself off as she took in the sight before her. Lena looked very disheveled as Lucy's hand disappeared beneath her dress, smeared lipstick, and love bites all over her neck.

"What the hell?!" Lucy screeched, quickly detangling herself from her wife.

Kara turned around, embarrassed. "Uhm— s-someone pressed the uh— the panic button," she explained flustered. Lena turned to see that she had indeed been lying on it.

"Oh that was my mistake Supergirl." Lena says meekly while readjusting her appearance.

"It''s fine I'll just use the door next time." Kara doesn't even look back as she takes off to the sky.

"Well that was...eventful." Lucy states in disbelief.

"Maybe we should actually go to lunch sweetheart." Lena supplies her face nearly as red as her dress.

When Kara got back to the DEO Winn quirked an eyebrow at her. "That was fast," he said.

"Huh? oh- uh yeah...false alarm." Kara stuttered.

Something finally clicked. "Wait a minute! Lucy was there wasn't she?" Winn asked with a slight smile.

"Oh shut up, you were no better."

"That's never gonna go away is it?"

"Not by a landslide."

-

Hank flew home in the hopes of having one peaceful night with his wife. He settled into bed with Eliza and held her close taking a deep breath.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Stressful as usual," he replied mirthfully.

"Any incidents?"

"That depends on your definition of incident. You know I never thought that I would have to teach agents how to knock these days. We're all a little too old for that."

"You know we might have to remember that as well"

"Don't remind me." Hank shutters thinking back to thanksgiving and the training room. They both went to bed hoping everyone could be just a little less horny.


End file.
